A new Adventure
by KoldPredator88
Summary: Flynn and Bas have always had a dream: joining the Military Police. All they wanted is a good life, safe from everything and from everyone, especially the Titans. Will they achieve this dream?


**Author Note: Hello there, such a long time, uh? Well, this is… a little bit different as you can see, and yes, I'll probably be writing for another fandom. I actually thought to make another account, but meh, too lazy, I'll move this story there… probably. Anyway, let's get straight into this:**

 **This is a spin-off, as you can see, all these characters are inspired by my online friends' names, so yeah. And also, my OC (Frank) is gonna be into it. Who is Frank? Well, you'll discover it when moment comes. First of, the Colossal Titan didn't break the wall that time, it never happened. Original characters are also gonna be included, probably. This is more-like an experiment chapter, to see if you like it. But I also wanna hear suggestions for next chapter from YOU guys! Enough with the talk, enjoy it, mean reviews, and reviews like "Oh, you've written that word wrong!" are going to be Titan food. Enjoy! ^-^**

However…

Year 845, east district, Wall Maria.

It was early evening, and people around the streets were buying food to cook that night. The local market was selling some vegetables, and also fruit. The most expensive one had also fish and meat, which it was really rare to find those days. Everything around was silent but also rowdy, because of the market. Unfortunately, people were dying everyday, due to poorness. It was also the case of two kids of those parts. Indeed, in one of the many suburbs, Bas and Flynn were two kids like the others, but with a big dream: being soldiers, and live in the third wall in order of bigness: Wall Sina. It was really a privilege to get access to that wall, but they had to work hard for it. Flynn was 8 years old, while Bas was a year older than him. The two kids were orphans, and they had to survive alone, and find refuge from the cold night. The battle for surviving included also steal from markets, if necessary. Luckily, no one has ever found them stealing. One of these days, they returned on their stair, which it was in the south part of the city, which they frequent more.

"What do we got, Bas?" said Flynn, walking to reach the stair, which it wasn't too distant, while Bas was carrying a bag of food.

"I'll remind you," smiled Bas. "We have apples, and 2 fishes!", when Bas saw that again, he smiled even more. When they reached their stair, they walked on top to sit on that.

"So…" started Flynn, taking one of the apples. "Finally, next years we'll become able to become soldiers, you know?", he reminded to Bas, then, he bit his piece of apple, starting to chew it.

"Yeah… it would be a dream to get into the Military Police..." dreamed Bas.

Flynn stared at him, and patted his shoulder. "This is a dream no more..." he winked, then he returned to bite the apple.

"We'll have to put hard work into our training if we want to reach the top 10, you know." warned Bas, taking an apple from the bag, and biting it.

"Of course," he said chewing. "Our determination to not starve will be the key to save ourselves though." he stated.

"Let's go from your uncle now, shall we?" said Bas.

Flynn nodded, then they walked with the bag, to reach the wall, where they could see Titans outside. It wasn't too far, just 10 minutes of walking. Flynn's uncle was one of the Garrisons soldiers, one of the three military divisions, the one with the most soldiers into it. Albert was the name of Flynn's uncle, he had brown, long hair, with a pretty long face, blue eyes, and quite fairly big lips. When Albert's comrades are out, he brings Flynn and Bas on the wall, to offer them something. Albert wasn't supposed to get contacts with anyone, but he knew about Flynn and Bas, but he can't help them. While Flynn and Bas were walking, Albert got into their same way.

"Over here, guys!" waved Albert, when he made sure no one was looking at him.

"Hey Alb, how are you?" Flynn went closer to greet Albert.

"I'm good, Flynn, what about you and Bas?" he asked curiously.

"We're fine, too, but now… it is your time to cook these fishes, it wasn't easy at all stealing them to be honest… we had to beat a guy though."

Albert couldn't help but laugh at Flynn's words, saying: "I'm so proud of you!" then he laughed even more.

"What are you laughing at, idiot?" asked Bas shyly.

"Nah, nothing, it's just… you'd really be good soldiers next year, guys, even though you're committing crimes, but I'll put a good word for you… shall we get on this wall to cook now?"

They've finally could spend an evening together on the wall. After some hours, they made a little fireplace on the wall, Albert brought the two kids up there quickly, with his 3DM, then he brought a few of stones, and also sticks. They started up a fire with it, and started cooking.

They sat around it, and started to talk about their future.

"You know what I used to do when I had your age, Flynn?" asked Albert, but after Flynn shook his head, he started to tell to Bas and Flynn a story.

"You know-" he drank a glass of water, then he started again. "When I was like you, I wanted to get into the Survey Corps, to be honest." he stated, leaving Flynn and Bas in shock.

"Wow… that's stupid...", commented Bas, earning Flynn's agreement.

"You might see it like that… but when your dad was surrounded by those Titans, I had to escape away… he got eaten, with all of my squad, when we were Cadets… I changed my mind, and I wanted to change life, I've never wanted to see a Titan again, even though we have to wipe them out from the wall, when they're too many, you know… and also, I don't want you to experience my same pain, so I really hope you'll get into the Military police, and live the life you always wanted, I'm sure you'll be great, unlike me..." then he turned down his face.

"No worries, uncle! You've could do nothing for my dad, it's fine… I've never met him though." stated Flynn.

"Oh yeah, I know, Flynn." answered Bas, while the fishes were ready. Albert gave those two fishes to Bas and Flynn, then he stared at the fire, but he has been soon interrupted by the sight of a fish, offered by Flynn.

"Nah… I'm not hungry today..." he said sadly.

But Flynn dared him to accept the fish, then he just said with a low voice: "Thanks."

Some hours later, when the sun was going down, Albert found them a house, an abandoned one, to spend the night. There it still was light though, so it wasn't dark, not at all, but it was going to be in one hour.

Flynn and Bas put down two sleeping bags, lied on those, and started to think at their life into the Military Police.

Meanwhile outside, Albert was on the wall, with his comrades cleaning the cannons.

All of sudden, while he was cleaning one, a massive lightning turned the sky of a dark green color, which quivered all the ground, causing the panic between the whole populations, which made a group close to the doors. That lightning, indeed, came from the doors, and Albert started to travel with his 3DM to reach those, since he was far away.

"Captain!" called one of his squad. Then, the soldier indicated to Albert with his finger to look down of the wall, near to the doors: they could see 2 big footprints, and some Titan skeletons on the ground, still vaporizing: something big must have killed them. One of the soldiers stared at the east side of the wall, and he saw an enormous Titan climbing on it.

"Titan climbing on east side! It has to be stopped!" warned Albert, with all of his squad, which traveled from that Titan's location. It was taller than regular Titans, and he had the ability to climb, but he stopped in that moment, like he froze down, while the soldiers could see his face: it had medium black hair, his lips and mouth were pretty big, and his cheeks were not covered, since you could see his teeth, there it was no flesh on a part of the cheeks, and it also had a very thin body. The Titan moved his head around, while Albert gave the command to shot with the cannon. The Titan dodged it, and with an incredible jump, he was on the wall.

"Dang it! Let's kill it with the old fashion way!" suggested all the soldiers, while trying to attack it. The Titan jumped down inside, causing panic. Then, it growled, and started wiping out the soldiers around him, not eating them. The Titan growled, while Albert chopped off one of his arms. But…

"Hey, move around, don't go for the neck, it's an abnormal!" he warned a squad member, but with an incredible velocity, the Titan has bitten one of them, swallowing a soldier, and his arm regenerated instantly, with everyone's disbelief. And with a massive roar, the Titan started destroying houses, and eating people, or just splatting them. The soldiers were being killed one by one, while they were trying to kill it. But the Titan was very fast moving, and then, he destroyed the gate with a punch, attracting all the Titans inside. The Titan stared at Albert, and then, he ate another one of his comrades, then, he ran away, outside.

Continues


End file.
